


Zombies in Surbiton

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies are just so untidy and uncouth, one can't be having with them in Surbiton...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies in Surbiton

"JERRY!"

Margo is yelling again and yet, this time she has a good reason to yell. This time it isn't frustration with Barbara or Tom or even Jerry, it's a truthful, determined yell. She knows that things have been going wrong around Surbiton lately but zombies... actual rotting flesh and people being killed? That is too much, much too much. Tom and Barbara have moved in with them. The four of them have, until now, been safe. 

Now Jerry is... well, he's attempting to leave the house and much as Tom is fighting him, pulling him back the man is determined to escape. She yells his name again, then finally snaps. Her usual cool exterior has slipped and she is all but crying. She throws herself at Jerry, pulling him firmly back, locking the door and pushing Tom away. She is sobbing even as she curls into Jerry, fighting to hold him back from the door, she has to keep him safe. She can't handle life without him. Life here was peaceful until the zombies came, yes, alright, occasionally she was jumpy or angry with Tom and Barbara but this... this is something new. Something terrifying. 

She will remember this for a long time. Jerry finally stops attempting to get away and she all but slumps against him, emotionally broken and desperately scared. She had started out all ice and anger. Complaining that really zombies were terribly uncouth. She had said, and she remembered it fully, something much less confident than usual but just as upper class and cut-glass as ever. 

"Zombies are just so untidy and uncouth... one can't be having them here in Surbiton..."

It had been the start of it all, it had ended here, with Jerry attempting to run. She knew now that she needed to be honest, admit to being scared.


End file.
